7 Hearts, 11 Souls, and 1 Journey
by Jennie.F-101
Summary: 7 kesatria, 11 jiwa, dan 1 perjalanan. Pengkhianatan, cinta, & perang. Kisah perjalanan 7 kesatria untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan mereka dari penyihir jahat, Voldemort dengan pasukannya. Kisah yang melibatkan cinta, pengkhianatan, persahabatan, dan pengorbanan. (mind to R&R ? and special thanks for LunaScamander17, my Co-Author.)
1. Chapter 1

**Fic ini AU. Fairytale di HP.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling, saya hanya pinjam karakter.**

**Author : Jennie.F-101  
Co-Author : LunaScamander17**

7 Hearts, 11 Souls, and 1 Journey

Chapter 1

Ron's POV

Semuanya gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Namun perlahan-lahan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada jurang di depanku. Aku menoleh ke belakangku, namun di situ ada seorang pembunuh yang membawa pedang, aku ingat telah menyaksikannya membunuh satu per satu temanku secara brutal. Darah segar menghiasi baju pembunuh itu. Tidak ada pilihan, jika aku jatuh ke jurang, aku pasti mati, namun jika aku berdiam diri, dia akan membunuhku. Kalau boleh jujur, aku akan pilih untuk masuk ke jurang. Aku berlari dan berlari, bersiap untuk masuk ke jurang, aku harap aku akan tenang pada akhi-

"RON ! Cepat bangun, dasar pemalas. Raja memanggilmu, dia akan memberikan kamu misi. Cepat !" Teriak suara laki-laki yang sangat familiar.

"Eh ? Itu tadi mimpi ya ?" Tanyaku yang masih kebingungan karena sebuah teriakan yang menyelamatkanku dari mimpi buruk.

"Mimpi apanya sih ? Cepetan, mau diturunin jabatanmu, Letnan ?" Ancam laki-laki yang merupakan temanku, namanya Seamus.

"Oh, jangan lah. Baru juga beberapa hari yang lalu aku jadi Letnan Ron. Masa iya aku jadi kesatria biasa lagi." Protes-ku, namun aku belum beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat tidurku.

"Kalo gak mau, cepetan bangun." Dia teriak sambil keluar dari kamarku.

"Argh... Raja, ya ? Tugas apa ya pagi-pagi begini ?" Gumamku sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

(Di kerajaan)

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Letnan Ron." Kata Raja Albus yang melihat kehadiranku, yang sepertinya telat.

"Iya, Yang Mulia. Maaf, saya telat." Kataku sambil memberikan hormat kepada Raja.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak telat, Letnan. Kau tepat waktu. Begini, saya ingin memberikan satu tugas untukmu. Suatu tugas yang merupakan kasus pembunuhan. Apa kau sanggup, Letnan-ku ?" Tanyanya dengan muka yang serius.

Dag dig dug. Kasus pembunuhan ? Yang benar saja. Namun, ini adalah kesempatan, siapa tau aku akan menjadi pengganti Jenderal Harry. Tapi... Ini kasus pembunuhan.

"I-iya, Yang Mulia Albus." Jawabku agak terbata-bata pada awalnya, tapi aku harus percaya diri.

"Bagus. Apa kau tau tentang kasus pembunuhan seorang tukang kayu di hutan ?" Tanyanya lagi.

Iya, aku tau tentang kasus ini. Kasus ini sangat sering dibicarakan belakangan ini. Apa ini adalah kasus yang harus kuselesaikan ?

"Saya tau, Yang Mulia." Jawabku.

"Mungkin kau sudah menduganya, Letnan. Ya, aku ingin kau untuk membereskan kasus ini. Aku khawatir, bukan hanya seorang saja yang akan diserang, bagaimana jika kasus ini berlanjut ? Lagipula aku yakin kau juga ingin membuktikan bahawa aku tidak salah karena telah memberimu pangkat Letnan. Bukan begitu ?" Tanya sang Raja Albus.

"Benar, Raja-ku." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, buktikanlah wahai Letnan Ron. Dan mungkin suatu saat nanti kau dapat menjadi pengganti Jenderal Harry. Sekarang, pergilah !" Perintahnya.

"Ya, Raja Albus." Sahutku sambil memberi hormat, lalu aku pun berlari menuju hutan.

Tapi... Aku lupa, aku belum makan, well... Sudah sih, tetapi... Sudahlah, lagi pula aku sudah membawa pedangku, dan _batu_-ku. Iya, batu. Mungkin aku dapat cerita sambil berlari ke hutan. Tidak berlari sih, di tengah jalan aku menemukan kuda-ku. Kuda itu memang milikku, karena arah ke hutan melewati rumahku, aku sempat membawa kuda ini dulu. Nah, sampai mana tadi ? Ah, batu. Iya, jadi di Kerajaan Hogwarts, ada seorang raja dengan putri-nya. Aku yakin kalian tau siapa raja itu, sedangkan putri yang kumaksud adalah anak Raja. Namanya Putri Ginny. Jenderal Harry sering membicarakannya. Lalu, aku lebih baik langsung menuju ke bagian batu. Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Aku memang bilang batu. Jadi, di kerajaan ini ada 7 kesatria. Ketua disebut Jenderal, dan wakil-nya disebut Letnan, sedangkan anggota lain hanya disebut kesatria. 7 Kesatria adalah 7 orang kepercayaan raja, tentu selain menteri. Anggota dari 7 kesatria-kesatria ini akan diberi sebuah batu keramat dari sang raja, jika sudah mengabdi cukup lama, dan jika telah melakukan banyak misi. Mungkin jika kalian ingin tau siapa-siapa saja 7 orang itu, aku akan memberi tau kalian, lagi pula aku belum sampai di hutan.

7 Kesatria yang Raja Percaya :

1. Harry (Jenderal)  
2. Ron (Letnan)  
3. Fred  
4. George  
5. Seamus  
6. Dean  
7. Neville

Nah, yang tidak ada pangkat-nya berarti hanya kesatria biasa. Lalu tentang batu itu, batu itu hanya kita gunakan jika keadaan darurat, seperti sekarat. Batu itu memiliki kekuatan mistis. Dan dengar-dengar itu juga mencerminkan hati sang Raja. Tapi aku tidak tau itu benar atau tidak, masalahnya, aku belum pernah menggunakan batu ini. Yang pernah mungkin hanya Harry, dia yang paling sering mendapat misi berbahaya. Tapi dia tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa tentang batu itu, dia hanya berpesan untuk menjaga batu itu baik-baik.

(Sesampainya di hutan)

Hmm... Aku sudah ada di sini. Hutan ini. Aku langsung turun dari kuda ini dan menuju ke tempat di mana ada batu nisan yang baru dibuat. Darah segar masih ada di sekelilingnya. Asal kalian tau saja, yang menguburkannya bukan warga kerajaan lain, melainkan pembunuh itu sendiri. Aku agak heran dengan pembunuh ini. Kerjaannya sama sekali tidak bersih. Sepertinya aku menemukan barang bukti, sesuatu yang berlumuran darah. Aku mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati dan menelitinya.

"Kira-kira siapa yang memiliki belati seperti ini ? Bentuknya sangat unik, bilahnya juga berbentuk melengkung, seperti.. Apa namanya ? Khopesh ? Atau ini memang khopesh ? Tapi kan kami ada di London (zaman dulu, ingat !) sedangkan khopesh berasal dari Mesir." Gumamku.

"Aku harus melaporkan ini kepada raja, tetapi tugasku untuk menyelesaikan, bukan untuk memberi tau kepada orang lain untuk menyelesaikan. Argh, sulit. Ini tugas yang sulit." Keluhku.

Lama kelamaan, aku mulai mencari saja ke sekelilingku. Mungkin ada barang bukti lain. Benar saja. Di sebuah ranting terdapat jubah. Jubah hitam yang juga berlumuran darah, tetapi jubah ini sama sekali tidak rusak. Apa mungkin ini adalah jubah si pembunuh ? Khopesh, jubah... Siapa pembunuh yang seperti itu. Adakah warga yang menggunakan khopesh sebelumnya ? Tidak ada.

"Apa jangan-jangan ini memang dia sengaja gunakan ? Khopesh ini ? Berarti dia pembunuh yang pintar. Karena tidak ada yang menggunakan khopeh, maka dia memilihnya. Ini dugaanku sementara." Kataku lagi. Ya, paling tidak aku sudah ada dugaan sementara.

Kresek... Bunyi apa itu ? Aku pun menoleh ke belakang, dan ternyata itu adalah...

**TBC.**

**A/N : Stop sampai di situ. Ya, tolong di review ya, agar saya tau bagaimana pendapat anda para reader(s). Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk Co-Author saya, LunaScamander17 yang sudah memberi saya gagasan-gagasan dan untuk cover-nya. Ya, saya tau saya belum menyelesaikan fic saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi kalo ide cemerlang dibiarkan terlalu lama, bakal hilang, kan sayang. Okay, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : *sigh* Gak mungkin punya saya. Harry Potter punya J. .**

**Author : (Siapa lagi?) Jennie.F-101**

**Co-Author : LunaScamnder17**

**A/N : Maaf kalau ada typo(s). Terima kasih yang sudah membaca. Kalau bisa, tolong review ya.**

7 Hearts, 11 Souls, and 1 Journey

Chapter 2

Ron's POV

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari... Seekor tupai. Oh, ya ampun. Aku bisa saja berurusan dengan tupai itu kalau saja aku sedang tidak ada misi. Tupai itu membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Memangnya tupai itu pikir aku ini apa? Yah... Sudahlah, lupakan tupai itu. Lagian, ngapain sih kita pake bahas tupai segala? (Readers : Kan kamu yang mulai. R : Berisik!)

"Cih, tupai sialan." Gumamku kesal.

"Hihi... Masa kau marah pada seekor tupai Letnan Ron?" Sebuah suara mengatakannya. Suara ini... Jelas bukan suara yang kukenal. Si-siapa?!

"Kau.. Di mana kau? Pengecut, beraninya main sembunyi. Tunjukkan dirimu kalau berani!" Ejekku.

"Pengecut? Siapa yang kau panggil pengecut, pengecut?" Tanyanya balik dengan nada mengejek yang amat sangat tidak ku suka.

"Di mana kau? Tunjukkan dirimu, sekarang!" Tantangku.

Lalu... Bunyi angin yang mendesis kencang sekali, sampai aku menutup telingaku, kabut menutupi penglihatanku.

"A... Apa-apaan ini?" Tanyaku heran.

Desisan angin itu telah berhenti, naluriku berkata bahwa aku harus menghunus pedangku, kuturuti saja, lagipula aku tidak berusaha melawan diriku sendiri. Namun kabut masih sangat tebal.

'Bagaimana bisa orang itu membuat angin mendesis dan kabut menebal? Aku... Harus waspada.' Kataku dalam hati.

"Ron. Letnan Ron. Aku adalah kamu. Kamu adalah aku." Kata sosok bertopeng yang tiba-tiba ada di depanku.

DEG! Apa-apaan lagi ini? Tidak cukup dia mempermainkanku.

"Aku bukan dirimu! Aku adalah kesatria yang setia kepada raja. Letnan Ron. Siapa kamu?" Nada bicaraku agak kutinggikan.

"Aku? Bukankah aku sudah jelas tadi. Aku adalah kamu." Kata orang bertopeng itu lagi.

Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di balik topeng itu, tapi aku yakin bukan wajahku yang ada di balik topeng itu. Aku ya aku. Aku Letnan Ron. Aku hanya ada satu. Cih, orang ini benar-benar cari mati, ya?

"Kamu bukanlah aku!" Kataku agak membentak. Kabut masih tebal, namun aku dapat melihat orang bertopeng itu. Hanya dia. Aku tidak dapat melihat apapun selain diriku, dia, dan... Kabut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kata orang itu, nada bicaranya menandakan dia agak terluka.

"Aku adalah kamu... Kau tidak bisa membantah." Kata orang itu lagi dengan nada bicara yang sepertinya agak memerintah, seperti saat berbicara kepada anak kecil.

"Aku... Adalah kamu." Ucapnya sambil membuka topengnya. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Dia... Adalah... _Aku_.

"Ti... Tidak mungkin..." Ucapku tidak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku... Tidak... Kau bukan aku! Aku... Tidak jahat. TIDAK!" Aku teriak di akhir kalimatku.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah, _diriku yang lain?_" Tanyanya dengan wajah tidak bersalah dan bingung- wajahku.

"Tidak... Ini tidak terjadi." Aku meyakinkan diriku. Aku... Hampir lupa cara berdiri. Kakiku bergetar hebat, dan yang aku tau, aku sudah jatuh berlutut. Seluruh badanku lemas. Aku bahkan menggeletakan pedangku. Aku...

"Kenapa? Kau lemah, _Ron._ Lemah. Aku adalah _kau_ yang kuat. Aku yang layak hidup. Ahahahahaha! Kau... Hanyalah... Orang lemah." Dia tertawa lagi. Tawanya yang membuatku muak itu. Namun... Aku memang sedang lemah. Bagaimana bisa... Dia adalah... _Aku._

"Kurasa aku tidak mau telat. Ikutlah denganku, _Ron._" Ajaknya dengan tatapan agak jijik ke arahku. Dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi, namun saat dia menyadari aku masih berlutut saking lemasnya dan tidak mengikutinya, dia berbalik dan berjalan perlahan ke arahku.

"Cih, menyusahkan. Kalau ini bukan untuk _My Lord._ Lebih baik aku buat kau pingsan dulu." Kata... _Ron._

Tidak... Dia bukan Ron! Aku yang Ron. Saat aku mulai memperoleh keberanianku kembali, aku rasa semua sudah terlambat, _Ron_ yang palsu berubah wujud, aku sangat yakin dia hanya menyamar. SIAL! INI PERANGKAP!

BLETAK!

Third Person's POV

Ron yang asli, saat dia mulai sadar, dia langsung dihantam dengan kayu oleh _Ron_ yang palsu. Dia sudah kembali ke siapapun dia pada awalnya. Dan karena Ron tidak bisa melihat siapa dia, kita tidak tau siapa dia. Yang jelas orang itu kembali memakai topeng hitam yang sedari awal menutupi wajahnya. Dan dia membawa Ron. Entah kemana.

(Di Suatu Tempat.)

Tap... Tap... Suara langkah seseorang menuju ke kediaman sang _Lord._

"_My Lord._ Saya sudah berhasil menangkap Letnan Ron, dan saya sudah memasukannya ke penjara bawah tanah." Katanya sambil memberi hormat kepada orang yang disebutnya '_My Lord.'_

"Hmm... Baiklah. Aku punya perintah lain untukmu." Kata sang _Lord._

"Apa itu, _My Lord?_" Tanya seseorang yang memakai topeng. Ya, dia orang yang sama yang ada di hutan.

"_Hancurkan_ kerajaan itu tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain." Kata sang _Lord._

Sosok yang bertopeng ini agak terkejut. Tapi karena ini adalah perintah _Lord_-nya, dia tidak bisa menolak.

"_Yes, My Lord.*" _Katanya sambil memberikan hormatdan lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ahahahaha!" Tawa kelam nan menyeramkan sang _Lord_ menggentarkan kediamannya. Pasti ada suatu rencana jahat. Dan... Apa yang terjadi dengan Ron?

(**Kembali ke Kerajaan Hogwarts. Seminggu setelah Ron menghilang.)**

"Haaaaa~" Fred menghela napas.

"Ada apa, Fred?" Tanya kembarannya yang tak lain adalah George.

"Aku heran. Ke mana si Ron itu pergi? Tugas yang diberikan kepadanya sepertinya tidak memakan waktu yang lama." Kata Fred.

"Kau kangen ya sama Ron?" Goda Dean, 3 orang lainnya (George, Seamus, dan Neville) hanya menahan tawa mereka masing-masing.

"Cih, bukan begitu. Aku hanya heran saja, kok Letnan Ron gak balik-balik. Itu saja kok. Lagian... Tugas apa sih yang diberikan raja kepadanya?" Kata Fred.

"Yah... Ini gak terlalu rahasia sih, jadi mungkin aku bisa memberi tau kalian." Kata Jenderal Harry dari balik pintu.

"Jenderal?!" Yang 5 orang itu langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat.

"Hei... Jangan terlalu formal. Lagian di sini kan aku hanya sebagai teman kalian." Katanya agak sungkan diperlakukan begitu oleh teman-temannya.

"Jadi, tugas apa yang diberikan raja kepada Letnan Ron?" Tanya Neville, yang lain mulai duduk di sofa dan menatap Harry dengan antusias.

Yaa... Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rasa penasaran teman-temannya ini besar juga, ya.

"Hmm, kalian ini. Jadi, Ron diberi tugas untuk menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan tukang kayu itu. Misi ini memang harusnya selesai dalam waktu cepat, mengingat pekerjaan pembunuh itu tidak bersih. Ya, kalaupun dia belum menyelesaikannya, paling tidak dia seharusnya pulang untuk makan dan istirahat. Aneh. Apa dia sama sekali tidak datang ke rumah?" Sekarang giliran Harry yang bertanya.

"Tidak." Jawab yang lainnya serentak.

"Ya... Kita hanya harus berpikir positif bukan? Mungkin dia menginap di penginapan." Kata Seamus yang mencoba menenangkan situasi yang sudah mulai terasa tegang ini.

"Mustahil." Kata George.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Dean.

"Kalau dia dapat tugas di sekitar hutan, rumah yang paling dekat dengan hutan adalah rumah ini. Lagipula, selain penginapan itu lebih jauh, masa iya dia mau membayar. Penginapan kan mahal." Kata Fred yang tau apa yang ada di pikiran George.

TOK TOK TOK!

Terdengar ketukan pintu yang membuat ketegangan itu agak mereda. Mereka sih berharap itu adalah Ron. Harry yang paling dekat dengan pintu langsung membuka pintu itu. Dia membukanya dengan harapan bahwa itu Ron, tentu saja.

"Ah, Jenderal Harry!" Kata seseorang dari luar.

"Co.. Colin?" Kata mereka semua bersamaan.

"Iya, ada apa sih? Aku kan hanya ingin mengantarkan surat ini. Dari Raja, untuk kalian semua. Well, Ron di mana? Biasanya dia yang paling heboh." Perkataan Colin itu disambut dengan kecemasan di mata 6 kesatria itu.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Ini Jenderal suratnya. Aku masih harus mengantar beberapa surat lagi. Sampai jumpa." Kata Colin lalu meninggalkan rumah itu sambil bersiul.

Harry menutup pintunya. 5 orang lainnya menatap Harry dan surat itu.

"Apa- Ah, baiklah. Akan aku bacakan suratnya." Kata Harry setelah bingung menerima tatapan yang lainnya.

"_Untuk Kesatria-ku yang Setia._

_Dengan berat hati saya mengatakan hal ini kepada kalian._

_Salah satu teman kalian yang merupakan kesatria-ku telah menghilang tanpa jejak sejak misinya di hutan. Banyak kejahatan meningkat akhir-akhir ini. Bukannya aku tidak menghormati anggota lainnya, namun aku meminta Jenderal Harry untuk mencarikan Letnan baru. Carikan seorang anggota yang setia dan ahli dalam hal ini. Aku meminta kalian untuk mencarikan seseorang yang pas untuk hal ini. Berikut beberapa orang yang kupercaya untuk menggantikan Letnan Ron :_

_1. Cedric  
2. Ernie  
3. Justin  
4. Zacharias  
5. Terry  
6. Michael  
7. Roger  
8. Blaise  
9. Vincent  
10. Gregory  
11. Draco_

_Tertanda, Raja Albus."_

Hening terasa setelah Harry membacakan isi surat tersebut. Sebenarnya keadaan jadi sangat tegang saat kalimat 'Salah satu teman kalian yang merupakan kesatria-ku telah menghilang tanpa jejak sejak misinya di hutan.' Dan lagi, pemilihan anggota baru? Apa pula ini?

"Teman-teman..." Harry memulai pembicaraan, namun aura kesedihan masih terasa sangat kuat di sana. Bagaimana perasaan mereka? Terguncang pastinya. Kaget, kehilangan, kecewa, marah? Bayangkan semua perasaan itu bercampur, mungkin kalian akan bisa merasakan perasaan mereka.

Kaget : Karena kehilangan Ron.  
Kehilangan : Tetap dengan alasan yang sama.  
Kecewa : Karena Ron tidak selamat dari misinya.  
Marah : Karena raja menginginkan pengganti Ron langsung mendapat gelar Letnan. Memangnya raja tidak percaya pada 5 orang lainnya?

"Harry, aku... Tidak tau ingin memilih siapa. Masalahnya adalah... Tidak satupun dari mereka adalah teman dekat kita. Kau ingat, kita bertujuh memang sudah selalu bersama sejak kita ada di asrama. Asrama pelatihan khusus untuk anak-anak yang ingin menjadi kesatria. Dan kita satu asrama. Semua kandidat-kandidat yang disebutkan oleh raja, mereka..." Dean tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tau ini berat. Aku juga teman baik kalian. Aku mengerti betul perasaan kalian sekarang ini. Namun kita... Harus melakukannya." Kata Harry setengah hati. Dia masih tidak rela. Kenapa tidak seseorang yang ia kenal saja?

"Ini sulit Harry, kalau dia ingin menjadi orang kepercayaan raja, dia harus cerdik, namun setia. Juga pintar. Dan patuh terhadap raja." Kata George yang pertama pulih dari kesedihannya, walau tentu dia masih sangat sedih seperti yang lain.

"Kita mengenal semua kandidat ini, bahkan sifatnya. Namun selain cerdik, setia, pintar, dan patuh, tentu dia membutuhkan kemampuan pedang yang hebat." Kata Neville.

"Kita akan memutuskan pengganti Ron, bukan berarti kita melupakan Ron. Lagi pula, dia belum dinyatakan tewas. Mungkin di lain waktu kita akan mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Kalaupun dia tewas, kan kita semua akan menjadi mayat pada akhirnya." Kata Fred berusaha menghibur. Seluruh perkataannya, kecuali kalimat terakhirnya itu telah membangkitkan semangat yang lain. Namun jujur saja, bagian terakhir agak memadamkan semangat yang lainnya.

"Kita melakukan ini demi Ron." Kata Seamus.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Harry.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kita pilih, teman-teman?"

"INI!" Kata kelima orang lainnya sambil menunjuk sebuah nama. Semuanya memilih nama yang sama. Nama siapakah itu?

**TBC.**

**Well, akhirnya bisa update chapter 2. Kalo ada kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi ya.**

***Itu quote-nya Sebastian tadinya dikasih usul sama Co-Author, tapi Co-Author gk tau siapa Sebby, berhubung saya lumayan suka sama Sebby (Lebih suka Alois) saya pake aja, gak maksud niru sih awalnya. Tapi lama-lama ribet, sudahlah. Anggap Author minjem#Dor**


End file.
